As voice recognition technologies develop, an existing terminal commonly has a voice control function. The voice control function is usually implemented using a voice assistant in a terminal. A user may perform voice control on the terminal using the voice assistant. For example, SIRI in IPHONE 4S or an IPHONE of a higher version is a voice assistant. After starting SIRI, the user may control a mobile phone using voice. In another example, another mobile phone also commonly has a voice assistant function.
Usually, the voice assistant needs to be used when the terminal enables a data service. That is, the voice assistant usually needs to be used online. There are also some voice assistants having an offline function. That is, when the terminal disables the data service, some operations inside the mobile phone can be performed using the voice assistant. For example, when the terminal disables the data service, only the following operations can be performed using the voice assistant calling someone, sending a short message service message to someone, starting a calculator, changing a mobile phone ringtone, and the like. When the terminal disables the data service, if completion of some operation instructions needs network access, the voice assistant cannot identify or execute these operation instructions. For example, when the terminal disables the data service, if the user asks “What is the weather like today?”, the voice assistant cannot identify or execute the voice instruction. In this case, the voice assistant feeds back the following. The terminal does not enable the data service, and supports only some specific voice instructions. These specific voice instructions may be displayed on a screen of the terminal. Alternatively, the voice assistant feeds back the following. The voice assistant cannot be used. If the user still wants to use the voice assistant, the user needs to manually enable a data service connection of the terminal. This complicates an operation process.